


Wings

by vanillajae



Series: HALLOWEENxB.A.P [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillajae/pseuds/vanillajae
Summary: There's something ethereal about Jongup. Be it the wings or the way he stares at the sky and everything around with a particular attention, the peacefulness Junhong experiences around him feels like something out of this world.





	

His aureole was floating above his head, Junhong could see it clearly glowing on the pink strands of his hair in the late afternoon.

Jongup often seemed elsewhere, quiet, gaze floating on the many details of the world that people failed to notice, maybe travelling in his own memories.

Silences weren't awkward with Jongup. Today they were watching the sundown on the city and the vibrant colors spreading in the sky, staining the clouds like fresh trails or orange, pink and blue shades of paint.

This spot was one of Jongup's favorites. The hill of the park offered a nice escape out of the busy streets downtown, a little far sure, but Jongup seemed to seek for this kind of moments for a breath of fresh air from time to time.

Junhong wondered if staring at the sky like this was reminding Jongup of his home, or maybe this was also another misconception about angels. What did Junhong know after all ? He could only see them, ask questions and wait for them to answer or politely avoid the topic and keep their secrets.

More windows started to lit up in the buildings, one by one, many at a time, flickering on like starts taking on their night shift. A warm gush of wind grazed over their skin as time passed. Jongup jumped off the wall they were sitting on and stretched his arms and shoulders, the cute wings patched on the back of his sweater spreading along with the fabric.

Junhong wondered about them too, the real ones. How big ? Could he fly ? Were they broken ?

"Hyung ?" Junhong called softly.

"Hm ?"

"Don't you have wings too ?" He asked in a small voice, his words carried by the wind.

"Oh..." Jongup turned around before snapping his fingers, "right there."

Junhong didn't expect wings to spread out right into his face, soft white feathers tickling his skin. He got startled and jumped on his spot, Jongup laughing lightly as he stepped away, completely spreading them behind his back, resuming on his stretching and seeming more comfortable now.

"It's been a while," he sighed in a smile.

Junhong just sat there staring, the outline of Jongup's wings enlightened by the last sun rays piercing the purplish sky. Beautiful.

"So you can fly right ?"

Jongup nodded, "but I can't do it whenever, people can still see me."

"Too bad."

"Right ?" He flapped them and made the air swirl in Junhong's direction.

Junhong shielded himself with both arms, it was quite a powerful blow. 

"You won't tell me if I ask you how they... fit inside you right ?"

Jongup smiled. The sun was almost gone. With another snap of his fingers the wings disappeared in a light haze or sparkles and feathers. They faded into nothingness as they reached the ground and Jongup started walking the track down the hill.

"Guess not..."


End file.
